Nightwing (Dick Grayson)
: This is the article for '''Dick Graysons alter ego. For the character who suceeded Dick as Nightwing in the Injustice'' universe, see Damian Wayne.'' "Let me show you how it's done!" Nightwing is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user, and fights with agile martial arts. His weapons of choice are a pair of escrima sticks with electrified tips, which can combine into a large staff. 'Biography' Main/New 52 Dick Grayson began his crime-fighting career alongside Batman as Robin. When the Boy Wonder became a man, he took a new persona and began flying solo as Nightwing. 'Injustice Comic' Year One Nightwing first appears in Chapter Eight of the ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' comic, called aboard the Justice League's Watchtower by Wonder Woman. He is silent throughout her speech, only exchanging a single glance with Raven after Wonder Woman mentions fallen heroes who did not survive Metropolis's destruction. He is next seen among the gathered heroes outside the villain's bar, and later when Superman rescues the Kents. Nightwing reappears in Chapter Ten, sparring with Robin in the Batcave. He chides the young teen after he bests him, pointing out Damian's main flaws: an intent to kill and leaving his legs open to attack. Irritated by Nightwing's critiques, Damian throws one of his batons at his predecessor's head, only for Superman to suddenly appear and catch it. Nightwing thanks Superman for his assistance, but comments that he saw Damian's cheap attack coming. He pointed Superman towards Batman's location at the main computer, privately taking notice of the Man of Steel's unease. Dick and Damian are next seen secretly observing Bruce and Clark's argument from a cliff overlooking the computer. Nightwing reappears in Chapter Fourteen alongside his mentor Batman and Robin, watching Superman's broadcast to Gotham about his intentions to remove the dangerous inmates from Arkham Asylum. While Batman orders Robin to ready the Bat-Plane, Dick continues to watch the broadcast. After hearing Superman's intentions for the asylum, he utters a shocked exclamation before racing after Batman to the plane, where he catches Damian's sudden revelation that he agrees with what Superman is doing. After hearing Damian express a desire to help The Man of Steel burn Arkham to the ground, Dick quips, "Damian, you're thirteen years old. How is it that you're the darkest thing in this cave?" Nightwing and Batman leave the cave in the plane, leaving Damian behind. As they race to Arkham, Dick asks if Bruce can see Damian's point, and when Batman doesn't respond, Dick comments on how annoying it is when he stays quiet. Bruce only responds that Dick was never as stubborn as his son, with Nightwing retorting, "For someone to be that stubborn, they have to be directly related to you." Batman asks Nightwing if he understands why they can't let Superman do this and while Dick agrees, though he adds, "You've had way longer to indoctrinate me." Before Bruce can reprimand him, Nightwing assures Bruce he understands and the two continue for the Asylum. At Arkham Asylum, Nightwing is seen by Batman with his escrima drawn and in his battle stance as they confront the Justice League, with Damian among the latter's ranks. Dick and Damian argue over his sudden side switch while the heroes debate and argue as well. After Zsasz and the Mad Hatter are freed from their cells by Cyborg and carted off to an unknown but secure location far from Gotham, Batman activates a virus he had uploaded into Cyborg after he begins to threaten Riddler. Wonder Woman begs him to stop, but it is Nightwing who deactivates the virus as he tries to calm everyone down. Unfortunately, things only get worse as an irate Cyborg moves to attack Batman, only to be stopped by Green Arrow's sudden appearance. The situation goes completely out of control when Harley Quinn suddenly announces her takeover of the Asylum by freeing all the inmates to attack the heroes. As the Asylum trembles, Solomon Grundy rises up and snatches Robin, dragging him underground. Nightwing follows Superman and Wonder Woman after the abomination. When Wonder Woman's initial attack is easily thwarted by Grundy, Nightwing tells Superman that he doesn't have to hold back against Cyrus Gold, as he is both undead and capable of regenerating in Slaughter Swamp once "killed". Taking Nightwing's advice, Superman goes all-out on Grundy, cutting off the hand holding Robin with his heat vision and then ramming himself through the monster's chest. After Grundy is down, Nightwing pries the zombie's massive fingers off of Robin's head. When Damian protests that he had the situation under control, Dick takes a jab at his 'control' when Batman descends in front of them. When he asks Robin if he is okay, Nightwing responds for him. When Batman explains that he intends to use explosives to stop Grundy before he brings the Asylum down, Nightwing points out, "I don't think there's anything really left of Grundy." On cue, the zombie rises back up - on Batman's orders, Nightwing and Robin return to the upper level of the Asylum to round up the escaped inmates while their mentor battles Grundy. While Nightwing takes out Calendar Man and several other inmates, Robin furiously attacks the Riddler, beating the man into submission and then some. Nightwing orders him to stop, and reminds him that "Robin doesn't beat people once they're down!" Nearing the end of his patience, Damian screams, "You're not Robin anymore! Stop telling me what to do!" and throws one of his kali sticks at Nightwing. Unlike before, Dick is unprepared for the attack and struck in the head. Dazed, he stumbles and falls onto his back, fatally breaking his neck when he lands on a piece of debris. Nightwing's sudden death horrifies all the heroes and many of the inmates. Batman himself is utterly stunned, then outraged to the point of shoving his own son aside and ignoring his protests and apologies. Several heroes and even some inmates bow their heads out of respect for Dick's death as a despondent Batman carries his body out of the Asylum and into the rainy night. As he does, Bruce thinks to himself, "My son is dead." Dick's death has a major impact on Batman, with Bruce refusing to call Damian his son from that point on and going so far as to punch a practice pole until his knuckles bleed in mourning. In turn, Damian cut ties with his father and embraced his position as a member of the Justice League. Year Two Though long deceased, Dick Grayson's picture shows up on Barbara Gordon's picture slide in the Insurgency's hideout, and Clayface briefly takes his form to torment Oracle with on Superman's orders. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' The "main" universe's Nightwing is seen defending the Watchtower from Lex Luthor, Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman alongside Raven and Cyborg. He is dazed by Bane and nearly hit by Luthor's barrage of missiles, only for Raven to save him at the last moment. He trades a few quips with Cyborg before contacting Batman and requesting backup. Batman insists on making sure the Joker is still locked up despite Nightwing's assurance he is. Nightwing continues to battle Bane, but is subdued just as Batman finally arrives, defeating Bane and Luthor. In the aftermath of the battle, Nightwing handcuffs Catwoman and knocks Luthor out after he begins to rant about his plans for destroying and rebuilding Metropolis. He is left to oversee the re-incarceration of the villains and the repairs of the Watchtower, thus missing the disappearance of several heroes during their attempt to stop the Joker from detonating a nuclear weapon in Metropolis. The Alternate Dimension's version of Dick is long dead by the start of the game's story, with Damian Wayne having taken his place as Nightwing. The "main" universe's Green Arrow briefly mistakes Damian for Dick before the alternate Batman explains the change, also reiterating to Damian that he still considers Dick to be his real son. 'Powers and Abilities' Nightwing possesses the following abilities in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Expert Detective *Superior athleticism *Master martial artist *Proficient with high-tech equipment *Master of stealth and disguise Special Moves *'WingDing (Air):' Nightwing jumps into the air and throws several WingDings at his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a third WingDing. *'Ground Spark:' Nightwing slams his escrimas together, creating an electric charge, and slams them on the ground, sending the charge at his opponent. The Meter Burn version releases a more powerful charge. *'Escrima Fury:' Nightwing unleashes a rapid combo of blows using his escrima sticks. The Meter Burn version adds more hits, the final blow knocking Nightwing's opponent into the air. *'Flip Kick:' Nightwing jumps into the air, and flips himself over, slamming his heels down on his opponent's head. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing slam his escrimas down on his opponent after the kick. *'Scatter Bomb:' Nightwing throws a small explosive into the air. The Meter Burn version increases the size of the explosion. *'Staff Spin:' With his escrima sticks combined into a staff, Nightwing twirls his staff rapidly before knocking his opponent away. The Meter Burn version adds an additional stronger hit at the end of the combo. *'Ground Blast:' With his escrima sticks combined, Nightwing slams the bottom of his staff against the ground, releasing an electric charge on his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing release a second, stronger charge. *'Flying Grayson:' Combining his escrimas into a staff, Nightwing uses it to propel himself forward in a sudden kick. Other Moves *'Grab:' Nightwing runs up his opponent, knocking them over, and comes down slamming his knees into their shoulders and bashing their head with a doublefist slam. 'Intro/Outro' Intro: Nightwing rides in on his motorcycle before back flipping off of it and landing his backflip in a crouched position. He then rises up, with his Escrima Sticks in his hands. Outro: Nightwing clashes his Escrima Sticks together in a victory pose, and an arc of electricity appears in the form of his bird symbol. He then jumps up and swipes his arm down through the symbol, dissolving it. 'Gameplay' Character Trait Style Change: Nightwing's character trait is the ability to switch his weapons between dual Escrima Sticks and a Staff. This helps him deal with a large amount of situations and get an edge over power users. Nightwing can even switch in the middle of some combos and Special Attacks, further increasing his unpredictability. *When using his Escrima Sticks, Nightwing's movement speed and dash/jump range increase, but the range of his attacks becomes shorter. *Conversely, the Staff fighting style increases the range of Nightwing's attacks at the cost of mobility. *Certain moves can cancelled by switching between weapons, opening new combo opportunities. Move List Basic Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Straight Snap Strike - [ L ] *Circular Strike - [ M ] *Scissors Swipe - [ H ] *Quick Scissor - [ ← + L ] *Overhead Strike - [ ← + M ] *Spinning Blast - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' *Stick Smash - [ → + M ] *Circular Power' -''' [ → + H ]' '/'' ( Hold to charge or [ → → + '''MB' ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' ' *Spinning Heel Kick -''' [ ↑ + H ] ' ' *Bird's Nest - [ ↑ + H, ''↓ + ''H'' ''] '' '' *Escrima Strike - [ ↓ + L ] *Escrima Uppercut - [ ↓ + M ] *Cross Overhead Strike [ ↓ + H ] Staff Stance: *Face Poke - [ L ] *Overhead Strike - [ M ] *Lifting Wind - [ H ] *One Handed Poke - [ ← + L ] *Smashing Tiger - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to Charge ) *Big Show - [ → + H ] / ( Hold to Charge ) *Crouching Talon - [ ↓ + L ] *Hidden Baston - [ ↓ + M ] *Hawkeye '- '[ ↓ + ''H ] '''Air Attacks: ' Escrima Stance: *Escrima Drop ( Air ) - [ L ] *Flying Escrimas ( Air ) - [ M ] *Extended Kick ( Air )- [ H ] Staff Stance: *Air Poke ( Air ) -''' '[ L ] *Flying Staff ( Air ) - [ M ] *Staff Smack ( Air ) - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] 'Combo Attacks: ' Escrima Stance: *Sidekick - [ L , L ] *Razor's Edge - [ L , L , M ] *Dark Justice - [ L , L , H ] *Stick And Move - [ ← + L , L ] *Shooting Star - [ ← + L , L , M ] *Surrender Now - [ ← + L , H ] *Renegade - [ M, M ] *Lone Bird - [ M, M , H ] *Gotham Hero - [ → + M , L ] *Wide Wing - [ → + M , L , H ] *Lighting Crash - [ H , H ] *Freefall - [ H , H , H ] *In The Zone - [ ↓ + L , M ] Staff Stance: *Trapeze Artist - [ L , ← + L ] *Outsider - [ L , → + L ] *Last Chance - [ L , ↓ + H ] *Wing Span - [ L , '''→ + M ] Special Moves: Escrima Stance: *Wing Ding ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Ground Spark - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Escrima Fury - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Flip Kick - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Scatter Bomb - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] Staff Stance: *Staff Spin - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Ground Blast - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] * Flying Grayson - [ ''← '', → , '''H ] Super Move '''Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest. 'Costumes Default Nightwing wears a black unitard with blue shoulderpads. His chest is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded to his shoulders. New 52 His Costume is a variant of New 52 reboot. (Unlocked at Level 30) 'Quotes' Story Mode *"Thought you'd have this mess cleaned up by now." *"Nightwing to Batman, you there?" *"We could use your help." *"He'll keep. We're getting our butts handed to us." *"He was done." In Battle *"Show's over." - After depleting the first bar of an opponent's health *"You deserved that!" - After winning a round *"Play nice!" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"You're still here?" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Stick around. Ha ha ha get it?" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Nothing to it Bruce!" - Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Gotcha Bruce." - Occasionally after combos on Batman Clash *"Let me show you how it's done!" -Clash with any Character *"You are so gonna regret this." - Clash with any Character *"Here comes the hot sauce!" - Clash with any Character *"This won't take long." - Clash with any Character *"I'm gonna enjoy this!" - Clash with any Character *"Your day just got worse!" - Clash with any Character *"I'm gonna cut you down to size!" - Clash with any large Character Defense Wagers *"I'm not even trying." - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm sorry, Bruce." - Clash with Batman *"Want to order Chinese later?" - Clash with Batman *"You still got it, Bruce." - Clash with Batman *"Down, kitty!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Think you got issues?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Nice moves, Vic." - Clash with Cyborg *"I suppose, Vic?" - Clash with Cyborg *"Give me your best, Slade!" - Clash with Deathstroke *"You're kinda hot, for a psychotic." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"This is the end." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Circus is leaving town." - Clash with The Joker *"Stay out of my head!" - Clash with Raven Attack Wagers *"Easy, Babs." - Clash with Batgirl *"Alive and kicking, Miss Gordon." - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm busy at the moment." - Clash with Batman *"Can't argue with it." - Clash with Batman *"When aren't you angry?" - Clash with Batman *"Still using a litter box?"- Clash with Catwoman *"Watch it. I bite."- Clash with Catwoman *"It never is." - Clash with Cyborg *"Whatever it takes." - Clash with Cyborg *"Close enough to handle you!" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Bring it, Slade!" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Sweetheart, you're already there." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You fought your Grandma?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"I liked you better in Arkham." - Clash with The Joker *"I'm laughing on the inside." - Clash with The Joker *"That's what I do." - Clash with Raven 'Trivia' *Nightwing was one of the first 8 characters confirmed for the playable roster. He was revealed alongside fellow Teen Titan Cyborg for ComiCon. *In an interview with Digital Trends from August 28th, 2012, Ed Boon stated that Nightwing was his favorite character to play as from the nine that were revealed at that time. *Nightwing was the first character in the game whose alternate costume was actually a different person: Damian Wayne. *Troy Baker (Dick Grayson's voice actor) has provided the voices of several characters: Two-Face and Robin (Tim Drake) in Batman: Arkham City, Batman in Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes, and the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins. *The way Batman carries Dick's body in the Injustice Prequel Comics is similar to how he carries Jason Todd's body in the comic Batman: Death in the Family. *Dick Grayson does not have an ending in Classic Battle. Regardless of which costume for Nightwing is used, the ending always involves Damian Wayne. 'Gallery' Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Nightwing1.jpg|Nightwing in Character Selection Screen Nightwing-Select.png|Nightwing Selection Icon NightwingAvatarCostume.png|Nightwing Avatar costume for Xbox Live Nightwing-thumb 0.png 2973118-vlcsnap-2013-04-09-23h12m33s106.png|New 52 Nightwing Nightwing New 52.jpg|New 52 Nightwing in Archives Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg|IOS Nightwing NightwingCardiOS.png|IOS Nightwing Card Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing Intro Nightwing 001.jpg The Flash and Nightwing.jpg Nightwing_VS_001.jpg Injustice gods among us 12.jpg Nightwing_VS_002.jpg BNCCLR.png Bane and Nightwing.jpg NightwingAS.JPG|Super Move DCF iOS Screens 16 TU.jpg DCF iOS Battle Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg nightwing death.JPG|Nightwing's Death aghimdead.JPG Injustice_SM_NW__scaled_300.jpg Nightwing Concept's 3.jpg|Concept Art Nightwing Concept's 2.jpg Nightwing Concept's 5.jpg|Nightwing's Kali Sticks Nightwing Concept's 6.jpg|Nightwing's Arm Blades NIGHTWING.png|Nightwing Official Render New52NighWing.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Members Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:IOS Nightwing